A Ninja in a Supernatural World
by EternalKing
Summary: Life moved on. That was true even when you are in another world. Naruto knew he had to live, but he never thought it would be this good. Especially with these two by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing as usual

This is based off of hail nautos story. It looks mostly alike but I made changes. I have different things in mind for the story but it will mostly be like his.

Things are also different from canon but are basicallt the same thing. Its pre fourth war anyways so it doesn't matter that much.

Chapter start

Match."

The two kendo practitioners came to a stop when the referee called that. Stepping away from each other, they bowed to each other respectfully. The one who had scored the hit to the opponent's head to end the match reached up to remove the kendo helmet he was wearing..

With the helmet removed, the participant's head and facial features were revealed. Bright, spiky blonde hair was released. The unique whisker marks stretched from the wide smile he was sporting.

"You really gave me a run, Kimiko. I barely managed that last shot," the blonde said animatedly.

His opponent removed their own helmet, showing that she was a female slightly older than the blonde. Kimiko was the captain of the Kuoh Kendo Club. Breathing deeply and wiping off her own sweat, she then looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Thanks, but we both knew you were going to win. Your speed is ridiculous, Naruto. I can barely keep up when you get going."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. Better not tell her he was making sure to control his speed and reflexes, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance. He quickly commented, "I might have speed, but you definitely got the skill. I could never do half the stuff you managed."

"Well you aren't exactly trained in kendo, you just drop by. I certainly wouldn't want to be your opponent in a fist fight, where you are trained," Kimiko pointed out.

"Thanks for the spar, Kimiko," Naruto happily told her.

"You know its no problem. We have to thank you somehow for all the work you put into us." She blushed a little. Despite him being younger he was rather attractive in her mind.

Naruto shot her a grin before he walked over to a bench on the sidelines. Sitting down, Naruto allowed himself to relax slightly. He quickly got started removing the restrictive pieces of kendo equipment Kimiko had forced him to wear. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Naruto leaned backwards and took a few deep breaths.

"S=Sempai. I have a towel for you," a quiet voice spoke up from beside him.

Naruto looked over to see one of the first years that had purple hair. Taking the towel, Naruto gave her a bright grin as he replied, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The girl blushed, but then stuttered, "Y-Your phone was also ringing. I-I didn't look in it o-of course. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he took the phone she was holding out. She quickly moved away, seemingly embarrassed. Naruto just chuckled before he wiped his face with the towel she gave him. He then checked his phone for the email he had received.

 _Kid, some issues have come up on my end. I'll be a day late. Just warning you. I won't be home tonight like planned. Have fun, hopefully with some girls. I fully endorse you having as much fun as you want while I'm away._

Naruto stopped reading there. He didn't feel like reading a paragraph of encouragement to have 'fun'. That's just Jiraiya being Jiraiya.

Placing his phone down, Naruto contemplated the last few years.

The villages had gone on the offensive to the Akatsuki first. Because of Naruto's brashness he inadvertedly uncovered Akatsuki's plans. Before war could really break out the man in the spiral mask had been the target Naruto and some others ambushed.

Unfortunately things didn't end well and a collision of multiple time and space Justus had sent them travelling to another world.

Naruto and Jiraiya ended up being dropped in the mountains near Tokyo.

It had taken them a while to figure out the situation after that, but they managed. Their summoning still worked, but it took far more chakra. Jiraiya had been able to send a status update to Tsunade, and had even been able to be reverse summoned back to their original world. Naruto was not so lucky. Reverse Summoning worked by the same principles as regular summoning. The more powerful the person or animal being summoned, the more chakra it took. Originally any high-level toad had been capable of summoning Jiraiya in their original world, but in this world only the two elder toads could manage to summon him. It apparently left them exhausted as well. Naruto was even worse, with the Kyuubi in his gut alongside his own massive chakra reserves.

No toad would ever be capable of reverse summoning him. Basically, Naruto was stuck in this world till the toads and Konoha figured out a more efficient means of traveling the worlds. With Naruto stuck, it was only natural that Jiraiya had to stay as well.

Unfortunately the world had a language different from their own. Their world had a mix between Japanese and English so in order to more efficiently learn the languages they had to learn both.

Even with shadow clones it had taken a full year to get the languages down right.

Eventually Jiraiya decided that his student shouldn't miss out on human interaction and thus sent him to school. He even forbade Naruto from using shadow clones to ditch class and sometimes homework, but not to study.

First off Naruto actually decided to learn some manners, if he was gonna be Hokage he couldn't always be a rude little shit.

He could only be a rude little shit when its time.

Next Naruto made some good use of the shadow clone secret to make sure he wasn't known as stupid like the last time he was in school.

Finally he started his crusade to make friends at the school. He did this mainly by visiting clubs. Despite not actually joining any, Naruto made it a habit of participating and helping in many different clubs after school. With that, Naruto was capable of interacting with many different students.

Naruto liked to think he succeeded. He certainly had a good number of friends, and many acquaintances. He had even succeeded in the romance department since he decided that he would rather help Sakura get Sasuke and have her punch the jack ass and not him.

The Kendo Club was one of his more frequent haunts, for a number of reasons. Naruto focused on the physical clubs, allowing him to train some in the process of socializing. Kuoh was noticeably lacking in clubs directly related in some form to fighting, so the Kendo Club was one of the best training opportunities for Naruto. The Kendo Club was nearly all female as well. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he tried not to question it. While not a huge factor, it was nice to have some eye candy seeing as Jiraiya rubbed off on him. Finally, there were two other reasons that he frequently came to the Kendo Club. Major reasons.

"Tired, Naruto-kun. I'm shocked that Mr. Stamina can run out of steam," a teasing voice spoke up.

Naruto looked up to look at the speaker. Naruto easily recognized her. Ueda Murayama. She was a second year, like Naruto. Her brunette hair was mostly done up in two high ponytails, using two red ribbons. Her bangs were cut straight just above her eyes, except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a hazel color, and she had nice, creamy skin. Of an average height, standing around 5 foot 4 inches, Murayama was gifted with a very nice figure. Easily the best in the Kendo Club. Personality wise, Murayama was a willful and confident girl. Quick to speak her mind, she tended to be a bit on the blunt side.

Another girl was just behind her. Shimizu Katase could usually be found at Murayama's side. Similarly a second year, Katase had short hair that only went down to her shoulders. The coloring was very unique. A very light pink, with just a slight reddish-orange tint. Her bangs were held out of her face by a white hairband, displaying her forehead. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink than her hair. Katase was a bit paler than Murayama, as well as two inches shorter. Her body was a bit slimmer than Murayama's, although still quite remarkable for a girl her age. Katase was a bit quieter than Murayama, although no less willful. She was also a bit more polite, except when angered. Then she can be just as harsh.

These two were the people Naruto was closest to in the entire school. So he grinned cockily as he replied to Murayama's taunt, "Please. I'm nowhere near tired. All this equipment is just hot as hell."

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun," Murayama said in a tone that spoke of her disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, I'll prove it. I'll take on everyone here one after another. If I'm not stuck inside one of these stupid suits, I won't break a sweat," Naruto proclaimed boldly.

"Quiet, you two. Club time is almost over, Murayama. Don't get Naruto going or it will take an hour to calm him down. Naruto, don't take the bait even when you know she is playing with you," Katase quickly interrupted, reprimanding both of them.

This was the usual with them. Murayama would tease Naruto, who was too excitable and impulsive to let it pass. Katase would then step in…or watch in amusement if she was in a certain mood.

Both the girls sat on the same bench as Naruto, who quickly asked, "Do you two stillwant to eat with me after the club ends?"

"We always do," Murayama replied quickly.

"I know, but it's always best to ask in case you two have something to do," Naruto pointed out in return.

"We wouldn't ever miss our meal with you, Naruto-kun," Katase claimed.

Grinning at that, Naruto sat back as he watched the Kendo Club start slowing down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two girls were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms. Naruto was wearing a modified version of the male uniform. He discarded the black blazer and black ribbon around the neck entirely. He then left the white undershirt unbuttoned, revealing the burnt orange, short sleeved shirt underneath.

The three were walking from the Kendo Club to the school yard. The Kendo clubroom was in the back of the school, just within the forest that encompassed the entire rear of the school grounds. The school grounds were in the front of the school grounds. So they were skirting the forest line up towards the front of the school.

Katase looked around before announcing, "No one is around."

"Great," Naruto said as he quickly closed with Katase. Gently grasping her chin with one hand, he raised her head so that the two were looking at each other. Lowering his head, Naruto touched his lips to the far shorter girl's. The kiss started out as a just a chaste touch of their lips, but quickly escalated. One of Naruto's hands grabbed onto the back of Katase's head as he deepened the kiss. Katase moaned as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. Finally Naruto pulled away from the kiss. Katase's eyes were glazed over from the passionate kiss.

Turning away from the dazed Katase, Naruto gestured for Murayama to approach with the hand not on Katase. She quickly did that, and the two locked lips. Murayama wasn't as submissive as Katase, and eagerly deepened the kiss on her own. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle that neither was winning currently. After a few more seconds, that kiss ended as well to get a breather.

As soon as Naruto and Murayama detached from each other, Murayama turned to Katase. Grabbing the back of Katase's head, the brunette quickly pulled the pinkette in for a passionate kiss. A scene Naruto gladly watched as both were on his lap. After a good ten seconds, the two pulled apart.

"I really can't stand not being able to do that when I want," Murayama declared, with Naruto and Katase both agreeing.

Yep, Naruto was currently dating both Murayama and Katase. But it was complicated. Not just anything simple.

Murayama and Katase were always together, and everyone knew they were best friends. What most people didn't realize was that it went deeper than that. Living on the same street since they were babies, they were childhood friends who told everything to each other. When they both hit puberty, they started 'experimenting' with each other to satisfy their curiosity. Those experiments had eventually caused the two to realize that they were just as attracted to girls, especially to each other. The two naturally fell together after that, starting a secret relationship.

Naruto and Katase had been in the same class as first years, and Naruto had quickly developed a crush on her. Naruto would admit the crush stemmed from Katase's similarities to Sakura. Pink hair, even if Katase's was a lighter shade, and a prominent forehead.

Hey, even if he got over Sakura it didn't mean he didn't think she was attractive. And Katase was definitely better.

By the middle of the year, they were close enough for Naruto to ask her out. She naturally refused, considering she was involved with Murayama. But she had briefly considered breaking up with her longtime friend.

Murayama on the other hand had gotten close to Naruto on her own accord, and as she got to know him, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date him. And that's when she knew she would need to talk to Katase.

After more talking, the two actually confronted Naruto. They decided they cared for each other too much to break up, but something about Naruto had pulled them in. and thus they asked for a three way relationship.

Naruto did the obvious thing and accepted. What guy wouldn't love to be allowed to date two different girls at once? It helped that Naruto genuinely liked both as well.

The relationship was a secret from their fellow students. Katase and Murayama had felt awkward enough about it when it first started to not reveal it to their friends, and they have seemingly decided to stick with it. Naruto's inclusion only strengthened their desire to keep it a secret. Their three-way relationship was unusual enough that it would draw attention, not all of it good.

It wasn't totally a secret though. Jiraiya…the self-proclaimed super pervert had known the day it was official. He was never prouder of Naruto. He even proclaimed that Naruto had surpassed the Yondaime with this achievement. Deep down, Naruto was happy to be praised by the one armed pervert.

Finally reaching the school yard, the three sat on the grass. With clubs ending, many students were leaving. A number were emulating their group though in sitting down to eat some pre-packed meals. Katase and Murayama pulled out some obento's, but Naruto just stayed put.

"Ah, Uzumaki-Sempai. Sorry I'm late," a girl with black hair said as she jogged up to him while holding a large bag.

Naruto just smiled at her as he replied kindly, "No need to apologize, Kiku. I should be thanking you for bringing this to me, and the entire Cooking Club for doing this for me every day."

"It is no trouble, Uzumaki-kun. We always have leftovers anyway," the girl claimed happily. Reaching into the bag, she started pulling out numerous containers of food as she explained, "Today we focused on French cuisine. Much of what we made consists of different pastries, but there are a few full dishes that a few of our members went all out on."

"It sounds great. Do you want to eat with us, Kiku?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

The girl really looked like she wanted to, but reluctantly told him, "I'd love to, but I have something scheduled."

"That's a shame," Naruto quickly stated, being honest. He was always up for hanging out with more people. "Tell the Cooking Club I'll be joining in Thursday."

"Got it. See you then, Uzumaki-kun," the girl said as she moved away from the group.

Naruto quickly sat down by Murayama and Katase, who were both sending him looks. Blinking, Naruto asked, "What?"

"Just wondering what we should be feeling about an entire club of girls making food for our boyfriend every day," Murayama replied bluntly.

"It isn't like that. You heard her. They have leftovers every day," Naruto quickly exclaimed. The truth was since dating the two girls he wasn't as dense as before but sometimes it took time for things to hit him.

"Leftovers they could take home themselves. Instead they put it all together and deliver it to you. Not to mention the quality of the food has increased. The Cooking Club used to make cookies and cakes. Now they're making things like French cuisine. What was it yesterday, Thai? That's a bit too fancy to count as leftovers. It's obvious they are preparing stuff specifically for you," Murayama pointed out.

Conceding that point, Naruto quickly argued, "That doesn't mean what you are implying. It is only natural for them to try harder for someone else. Not like they would go the extra mile when they know they'll be eating it. People naturally want to make good impressions on others."

"Yeah, but this isn't just an extra mile. This is a full marathon. That does imply something," Murayama countered.

"No, it doesn't. You're just reading into things," Naruto claimed stubbornly. Smirking, he quickly added, "Plus, I'd happily accept bento's from you two."

Blushing slightly, Murayama quickly exclaimed, "You wish."

"Yeah, just because we're girls doesn't mean we need to make you food, Naruto-kun," Katase said before continuing with a slight blush on her cheek, "Plus, you know Murayama and I aren't good at cooking."

"I'd eat it anyway," Naruto quickly declared. "Eating food prepared by one's girlfriend is apparently a much desired event for guys in Japan."

"Correction. Just eating food made by a girl with you in mind is enough for most guys in Japan. They don't need to be dating, and you are currently eating the food no less than two dozen girls made specifically for you. You've already succeeded in that male dream," Murayama explained.

Looking at the food, Naruto shrugged in acceptance of those words. He still shot a bright grin at the two and declared, "Still, I think being able to eat the food you two made would be much better."

Both of them blushed at that. Pouting, Katase exclaimed cutely, "Mou, if you say things like that you might regret it. Our cooking is really bad, so don't tempt us with your cute smile and heart pounding words."

Naruto just laughed happily before he replied, "Don't worry. I can eat anything. Especially if it is made by you two." As long as it wasn't expired he could practically eat anything.

The three eventually started eating their respective meals. Eventually the girls were snagging stuff from Naruto's lunch as well though. Naruto started to playfully try and protect his food from them, but then it just devolved into a game.

At least until Murayama caught sight of something. Growling slightly, she grunted out in annoyance, "Ugh its them."

Naruto and Katase quickly looked to see what she meant. Katase quickly let out a dismayed groan, while Naruto just chuckled. It was the 'Perverted Trio,' although they had a number of different names along the same lines.

Basically, they were three massively perverted students. Naruto wouldn't say they were the most perverted students in school. Nearly every male student in Kuoh came because of the multitude of females, and conversations in the locker room could become downright randy. These three didn't even attempt to hide it though, brazenly flaunting their perverse thoughts and dreams.

Murayama and Katase, like every female at Kuoh, despised them.

Naruto did not like how they did things without even considering the opinion of the females in question.

Sure they were technically like Jiraiya, but Jiraiya had more standards. And it wasn't like he was ever caught like the teens. Jiraiya may have 'researched' without permission but it's not like he ever actually blackmailed or made direct references to those he peeked on.

The three were just standing a short distance away, staring at the group mournfully. Sighing, Naruto called over, "If you are going stare then you might as well come over and sit down."

"Wait! What?" Murayama angrily demanded.

Sighing again, Naruto told her calmly, "Calm down. I feel sorry for them. It won't hurt to let them sit and eat with us." And this way he could keep an eye on them.

"It might! Seriously, those three must have some disease," Murayama declared furiously.

"Stop exaggerating. They're perverts, not lepers," Naruto said.

"Same thing."

"Just give them a chance, Murayama," Naruto requested simply. Looking at the similarly displeased Katase, Naruto continued, "I'm not saying to ignore their perversion, but don't focus on it so much. Why not just calmly sit down and have a lunch with them? Has any girl in the school even attempted to get to know them? As people they at least deserve a chance."

They were perverts. Of that there was no question, but that doesn't mean they should be avoided like the plague. Perverts can still be good people. Jiraiya was a prime example of that. Probably the most perverted man Naruto's ever met, but he was still one of the best men Naruto had ever met. Plus, it wasn't like everyone wasn't a bit of a pervert. Naruto barely even thinks about perverse things in his daily life, but his relationship with Katase and Murayama had shown Naruto had a very strong perverse streak himself. Murayama and Katase had similar perverted sides when in private and in the mood. It's only natural for people to be interested in sex, especially at their age. Even if people tried to act like it was something shameful.

The two girls didn't look happy with his argument, but apparently couldn't argue. Murayama turned away while crossing her arms petulantly, while Katase reluctantly told him, "If it was anyone else we wouldn't even considerate, Naruto-kun, but alright. They can come eat with us."

"Thanks," Naruto said happily. Turning back to the trio, he waved them over again. The second sign was enough to send them scurrying over. As soon as they sat down, Naruto told them, "There is plenty of food, so you can have some if you want."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama," the three quickly exclaimed pitifully. Apparently the three weren't used to acts of kindness, which only made Naruto pity them all the more.

"None of that 'sama' stuff," Naruto quickly informed them. Only Katase and Murayama used that for him, and that was only during a certain mood and activity. He quickly continued, "Just call me Naruto. I'm not one for politeness."

"Got it, Naruto," the three spoke in unison.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. He never quite got how Japanese refer to each other. In the Elemental Nations, they typically used a person's given name unless they were a higher rank. Plenty of the girls in the school still refuse to call him Naruto, since they feel it would be too forward and impolite. One of the reasons he hadn't been well liked at first was because he almost always used a person's given name. He hadn't changed that habit, but people had eventually gotten that it was simply a sign of friendliness for him.

Murayama quickly growled out, "You are on thin ice, perverts. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun, you wouldn't be here."

"Calm down, Murayama. Let's just all eat and have a friendly conversation," Naruto said peacefully to calm the two irritated girls down. Apparently the presence of the three perverts alone was unpleasant for them.

With that the group started eating, the three perverts taking some of the pastries from Naruto food. Katase and Murayama started eating, clearly trying to ignore the presence of the three.

Naruto's examination was cut short when all three of the perverts burst out in tears while eating in sync. Getting distracted Naruto asked, "What the hell's with you?"

"No, not at all. This might just be one of the most magnificent moments in our life," Issei declared.

"To eat food hand prepared by girls," Matsuda continued.

"We can taste the care and feelings that went into the food. It's amazing," Motohama finished.

"Don't forget that any feelings in the food were meant for Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly informed them. She then continued in spite, "No girl would ever cook you three food. You are only eating that because Naruto-kun is letting you."

Ouch. That was harsh, but they really did not like the trio. In the same classes as these three, they were frequently subject to their perverted machinations.

Issei started to cry while Matsuda shot to his feet and declared angrily while pointing at Naruto, "It isn't fair, damn it! Why does this guy have so many girls cook willing to for him? "

Wow, talk about a change. A minute ago he was calling Naruto -sama, and now he's insulting him. Strike one against the trio.

Katase then exclaimed just as loudly, "Maybe it is because people actually like Naruto-kun. He's nice, generous, friendly, optimistic, helpful, and funny. He's also both athletic and good looking. Completely unlike the rest of you."

He had to smile at that.

Kiba Yuuto was the king of Kuoh when it came to appearance. But while Kiba was polite, he never made any attempts to actually befriend his fellow students. He very clearly chose to isolate himself. Most girls still liked him, but it was the distant admiration one might have for a TV star.

Naruto was the opposite. He wasn't drop-dead handsome. He wasn't the funniest or the smartest. However, he was probably the nicest guy. He was always willing to help someone, and he was always so damn cheerful. He involved himself with all of the students and it was no exaggeration to say that he knew just about every student in the school.

Naruto just had too much charisma for normal civilians to handle.

Murayama quickly continued where Katase left off, "He also isn't a pervert who insists on bringing porn to class, peeking on girls, and overall being an annoying pest."

"Murayama, Katase. That's enough," Naruto said firmly. The two reluctantly sat back down. Naruto then turned to Matsuda and continued, "And can you please try and be civil as well? This is supposed to be a relaxing meal."

Matsuda reluctantly sat down as well. Naruto quickly started up a conversation about their schoolwork. They were all in the same class, so they all had similar homework. For a time a peaceful conversation ensued, but Naruto eventually asked why they were still here.

"I'm in the Photo Club, so I just got finished with club activities," Matsuda claimed while holding up his camera.

"Club activities? You mean taking pictures of girls in their bloomers," Murayama grumbled to herself.

Naruto ignored her in favor of looking at Issei and Motohama and asking, "What about you two?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly admitted, "We've just been watching the other clubs."

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he elaborated, "Girls exercising in spring while wearing bloomers. A fantastic scene."

Dumbasses, strike two.

"Enemy of women," Murayama quickly declared. To be fair, she wasn't really wrong.

"Don't you realize how creepy and annoying it is for girls to be watched like that?" Katase quickly added.

Motohama stood up and retorted passionately, "Nonsense. It's a sign of admiration. Plus, it isn't like they are in private. They are in the open, where anyone can choose to look at them."

"Like you wouldn't peek on them in private," Murayama countered.

"Stop," Naruto quickly ordered. "No arguments." Although his girls did have a point. Jiraiya certainly never peeked in such an open area.

Things once again settled down. Trying to preempt another argument, Naruto turned to Issei and asked, "So how did things go on your date yesterday, Issei?"

Issei just looked at Naruto blankly before questioning, "What do you mean, Naruto? I didn't have a date yesterday."

Growing confused himself, Naruto answered, "But you were bragging yesterday about a girl confessing to you? You were supposed to be going on your first date with her after school?"

Issei looked baffled by Naruto's words. Scratching his head while looking at his two friends, he finally looked at Naruto and claimed, "I don't know what you mean. My head is a bit fuzzy on the last two days, to be honest, but I'd certainly remember that."

He was certain he remembered Issei talking about finally getting a girlfriend. They are in the same class, so Naruto was forced to hear the pervert yell about it..

Matsuda and Motohama were looking at Naruto in confusion as well. A quick glance showed Murayama and Katase were baffled as well. Scratching his head, Naruto chuckled before admitting, "Sorry. Must have been my mistake. Must have accidentally switched your name with someone else's on accident. I do that sometimes."

They all accepted that, since Naruto was a bit airheaded.

Naruto was still suspicious though. He was sure he remembered Issei talking about getting a girlfriend yesterday, but his confusion wasn't faked. The reaction of the others only confirmed it. That meant one of two things. Either Naruto's head was messed with or his was the only one that hadn't been messed with. Naruto wasn't sure what was worse. The possibility of someone or something affecting Naruto mentally or the possibility of someone or something being capable of messing with a large group of people mentally without Naruto knowing.

There was something else as well. Something about Issei was missing. Naruto couldn't identify what, but he had a gut feeling that something about Issei was different. Something was missing in his aura.

He'd have to talk to Jiraiya about it all…tomorrow. Jiraiya said he wasn't going to be home tonight.

While Naruto was still silent, Murayama took another pastry from Naruto's selection. Issei quickly commented bluntly, "Wow, you and Katase eat a lot, Murayama."

Murayama immediately blushed before replying scathingly, "Shut up. I exercise enough to work it off…And don't call Katase and me by our names. You don't have the right perverts." Even if she didn't particularly care for their opinions, no girl really enjoyed those words.

"I totally agree. Eat all you want," Motohama declared, adjusting his glasses while grinning perversely. He quickly continued, "Your figures have improved over the last few months. B88-W67-H83 for you, Murayama. B81.5-W63-H80.5 for Katase. You two have always been high-tier among the girls in Kuoh, but over the past few months you've risen even higher. If only the Kendo Club locker room wasn't so devoid of peep holes (because of Naruto), we'd be able to appreciate the improvement all the more."

Ah, strike three. Time to get the fuck out of dodge you idiots. He thought.

Both Murayama and Katase had lowered their heads, shadows covering their eyes. Murayama whispered in a voice filled with a promise of pain, "You…"

Issei apparently figured out was about to happen, and started moving away.

"Filthy perverts!" Katase finished for Murayama.

The two quickly started chasing the three, clearly intent on causing them pain. Naruto just sighed before shaking his head in amusement. Well, he gave them the chance. They took that chance and wasted their three strikes. Batter out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Really, those three," Murayama grumbled as she took another bite of a pastry.

The three were walking through one of the school buildings. Katase and Murayama had chased after the three perverts for a while, even caught up to them at one point. They then returned to Naruto after a quick beating. The three had quickly set off to a school building afterwards. With club activities now over, there was nothing more to do besides go home. They needed to pick up their bags first though.

"No need to get so mad," Naruto told her calmly. Grinning at her teasingly, "They are right about you eating more now."

"And whose fault is it that we've needed to eat more?" Murayama immediately asked back.

Naruto chuckled to himself at her question. Naruto managed to convince the entire Kendo Club to start doing more physical conditioning, as well as motivated them to work harder during their practices. The skill and physical capabilities of the entire club have greatly improved as a result.

Murayama and Katase have got it even worse, being in a relationship with him. Naruto was a very active guy since he had so much energy. He managed to convince both of them to go on a morning run with him everyday, and many of their dates involved hiking or playing soccer in the park. So the two had been forced to greatly increase the amount of food they ate.

"Not like it matters," Murayama claimed before finishing off the pastry. She then lifted up her breasts with her hands. Jiggling them, much to Naruto's appreciation, she commented, "Any extra weight has gone right to these girls. I'm going to have to buy larger bras soon. My current ones are getting a bit small, and I just bought them a few months ago."

"I know, right," Katase replied before adding as she lifted her own breasts, "Mine have gotten larger too. My waist is thinner too."

Motohama hadn't been wrong earlier when he said their figures have improved over the last few months. They had always been above average in that department. Staying fit through physical exercise had given both of them athletic forms that Naruto found to be very pleasing.

Those figures have only blossomed further from the change Naruto provided to their daily lives. Exercising more and eating more had seemingly allowed their bodies to fill out more to create even more of an hourglass figure.

A thought which caused Naruto to smile. While he was capable of appreciating any body type, their increased proportions were very welcome in his mind.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate their figures. The taller Murayama was the one particularly gifted in the chest department. By now she was one of the bustiest girls in Kuoh. Not that Katase wasn't gifted in that department. Her breasts were large too, but her real strength was in her ass and legs. He couldn't help but grin that these two were his.

His distracted thoughts caused a problem as the trio rounded a corner. Naruto felt himself walk into someone. The feminine grunt and large amount of cushioning Naruto felt from the person's chest showed it was a female…A busty one.

Immediately Naruto leaned down and held out his hand for the person while saying, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"It's okay. It was my fault as well," the girl said as she took his hand, using his help to stand up.

It was easy for Naruto to recognize the person. Everyone in the school knew who she was. Rias Gremory. Her family was rumored to be based out of Northern Europe. She was also supposed to be in a club or something.

Of course none of that was the reason she was so idolized. No, that honor belonged to her appearance. Rias was ridiculously beautiful. The feature that stood out most to Naruto was her long, crimson hair that went down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue color with a slight tinge of green. Flawless, creamy skin combined with perfectly balanced facial features to give her a face that was almost too perfect. Standing at 5 foot 8 inches, she was taller than the average Japanese girl. Her figure was fantastic. Her bust easily surpassed Murayama's in size. It wasn't just her breasts either. Her waist was incredibly slim, her hips were very well rounded, and her legs long and toned. All together she was stunning. She was referred to as one of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

She wasn't alone either. A chuckle drew Naruto's attention to a person standing next to Rias. Naruto recognized her just as easily as he had Rias. Himejima Akeno. The second of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

Like Rias, Akeno was stunning to a degree that was almost inhuman. Where Rias had the 'foreign princess' look, Akeno was the traditional Japanese beauty, a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. She had long black hair that was done up into a high ponytail, tied with an orange ribbon. Her hair was so long the ponytail nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes were purple, and her blemish free skin was slightly paler than Rias'. She was two inches shorter than Rias, 5 foot 6 inches, which was still on the taller side for Japanese females. Possibly Akeno's main characteristic were her breasts. Despite being shorter they were even larger than Rias', both volume-wise and in proportion to her body. Otherwise she was similar to Rias in having a small waist, rounded hips, and long legs.

Naruto looked at Rias and said, "Once again, I'm sorry for knocking into you, Gremory-san."

Naruto tried to circle around them to leave, but was cut off when Rias commented, "Gremory-san? Every rumor I've heard about you, Uzumaki Naruto, indicates you almost always use a person's given name. Is something wrong with my name?"

Naruto looked at her guardedly as he inwardly swore a little.

He automatically explained in his best breezy voice, "I am rather forward, but I try to not be impolite. We've not spoken two words to each other before. It is only natural I call you Gremory-san." He hoped that would appease them

"Nonsense. I do not mind. You can call me Rias," she quickly stated. Before he could respond, she looked at Katase and Murayama and continued, "You two are Ueda Murayama and Shimizu Katase, correct?"

"Hai/Y-yes," Murayama and Katase spoke respectively. Both were anxious, as they too were not immune to idolizing the girls in front of them.

"You two can call me Rias as well. I know we haven't spoken before, but I'd like it if we could become friends in the future," Rias claimed with a friendly smile.

They both agreed right away. They never dreamed that could happen.

Lifting her hand to her mouth as she chuckled, Akeno finally spoke up by saying, "This is such a nice scene I simply can't stay out. You three can of course call me Akeno."

"Hai, Akeno-oneesama."

"Thank you, Akeno-oneesama."

Both Rias and Akeno then turned to Naruto. While Rias looked innocently friendly, Naruto clearly saw amusement in Akeno's eyes. Grabbing Murayama and Katase's hands, he pulled them away as he said, "Thank you, Rias-senpai. Akeno-senpai. Sorry we can't chat, but we need to get going."

After they went down the hallway and turned a corner, Murayama and Katase forcefully came to a stop. Pulling their hands free, both squealed. Murayama quickly declared, "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! Did that really just happen?"

"I think so," Katase returned. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Those two talked to us. They gave us permission to call them by their names. They even talked about becoming friends in the future," Murayama raved gleefully. Leaning against a wall, she added with a dopey mile, "Best Day…Ever!"

"I know," Katase said with a blissful smile.

Naruto just watched their elated ranting's with a deadpan. Raising a hand to massage the bridge of his nose, he grunted out, "I still don't get why you two and everyone else worship those two so much. Yeah, they're almost inhumanly beautiful…and busty, but there is more to life than appearances."

"You just don't get it, Naruto-kun. They're perfect. Smart. Elegant. Nice," Murayama claimed.

"I'm not sure if they can be called nice. They're polite, but certainly not friendly. They barely talk to anyone," Naruto pointed out. Naruto tried so hard to make friends that it never sat right with him how a number of incredibly popular students clearly chose to isolate themselves. It was fishy. And a little unfair. He never understood why some people just isolated themselves like Sasuke. Although he knew Sasuke had a rather legit reason, it was still stupid.

"They surely have reasons. They take their club seriously, and they are still polite about it. Plus, just a few words from those two is enough to make anyone's day," Katase explained, holding her palms to her cheeks as she blushed just from thinking about the two.

Still not agreeing with them, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle seeing how much they idolized those two. He finally joked, "Do I need to worry about those two? You two aren't going to try and get them to join the relationship, are you?"

Naruto meant it as a joke, but Katase quickly exclaimed, "We wish."

"We wouldn't dare approach them in such a way. How amazing would that be though? It's like a dream," Murayama added. She blushed as her eyes glazed over. She then turned to Naruto and announced in a dead serious voice, "I'm serious, Naruto-kun. If you could seduce either one of those two, we would do anything you wanted in bed for the rest of our lives."

Katase nodded as she stated, "They wouldn't even need to do stuff with us. We aren't sure if they like girls, but just the opportunity to talk to them and get close to them would be worth anything."

"Okay, now you two are worrying me. This is going from simple admiration to hero worship," Naruto remarked in an unnerved tone. He quickly added, "I'm not seducing anyone."

"Poo. Shouldn't you be jumping on this, Naruto-kun? This is a dream for guys. You'd have a harem if you managed to seduce one of them. Three girls. Where is your male libido that requires you to stick your tool in as many girls as possible?" Murayama argued.

Katase agreed. The two girls would not mind at all if Naruto had just out of nowhere brought the two Onee-samas into the relationship.

Naruto just stared at his two girlfriends with a deadpan stare. Finally he just turned around and started walking away as he called back, "Let's just get our stuff and leave."

It wasn't exactly a totally unappealing idea for.

He was a guy, so a part of him was salivating at the idea of dating so many hot babes. He was a bit put off by the weirdness of the situation though. It took him a while to accept the idea of dating two girls at once. To then have those girls suggest he get another just made the whole situation odder. Naruto had been denied a normal life from the moment the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in him. So while this was unexpected, it wasn't impossible for him to swallow.

He just wasn't too thrilled with their candidates. Yeah, Rias and Akeno were amazingly attractive, but he cared about more than just attractiveness.

And yeah, he really meant that. After all, Sakura was pretty, but not that pretty.

It also wasn't just because he didn't trust those two. He didn't even know them. If another person ended up joining in on their relationship then he wanted it to be someone all three of them knew and liked.

Not that Naruto believed he could have managed to seduce either of them anyway. Not only did the two clearly isolate themselves from other people, but very few would be willing to join a relationship like theirs. Jiraiya had also felt it necessary to explain that to Naruto. Murayama and Katase were the first girls, so they had the time to adjust to the idea of it all. Any new additions would have a far more difficult time adjusting to the idea. It was like getting in a pool. Murayama and Katase had the time to slowly submerge themselves in the water. Any new girls would basically be jumping straight in. It would take a very special girl to accept being a part of what looked to be a harem of Naruto's, even if it technically wasn't a harem situation.

Naruto decided this wasn't worth spending a headache on so he stopped thinking about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While that unusual conversation had been occurring, another important conversation had been going on.

"Was it really necessary for you to let me walk into him?" An annoyed Rias asked of her queen.

The meeting between Naruto and the Two Great Ladies was not as unplanned as it had appeared. Rias had actually been meaning to talk to him to some degree. The accidental collision was actually genuine. Naruto had so much power, and it was so uncontrolled, that it simply hid him.

Of her entire peerage, only Akeno was skilled enough in energy sensing the blonde at all. So while Rias had known Naruto was in the building, and was even looking for him, she had no way of knowing he was coming around the corner. Akeno probably did though.

Akeno giggled before claiming, "An accident like that made it less suspect. If you just walked up to him and started talking to him, it would have been suspicious. It was a good thing I did too. He was quite wary of us."

"Yes, he was very guarded," Rias agreed with a sigh. She quickly added, "Those two were very easy to talk to. I think our only shot to reach Naruto is to go through them."

"Ufufufu. How devious of you, Buchou," Akeno commented after giggling.

"I don't like thinking like that," Rias claimed with a frown. She honestly hated manipulating people. "But with what happened to Issei last night, Naruto Uzumaki is my last option. I need him to join my peerage."

Rias had come to the human world along with her friend/rival Sona to build her peerage. If only it was that easy. After starting Kuoh, Rias had started scouting the city for potential servants. Sona had done something different, and instead focused on investigating the students of Kuoh. Apparently Sona had suspected there wouldn't any battle worthy servants in the city like Rias had believed.

After several months the disappointed and disgruntled Rias had been forced to concede the lack of potential servants in the city. She turned her gaze towards Kuoh, only to find that Sona had both identified and recruited all the best prospects. Rias to this day still considered that her worst defeat at the hands of her rival, and her pride still stung to recall it.

With her options running out, Rias had been forced to look through the students for someone Sona had missed. After months and months of diligent effort, someone appeared.

Hyoudou Issei. Rias eventually started suspecting that he had a sacred gear. The reason Sona missed him and Rias couldn't be sure was due to his pathetically low power level. If he did have a sacred gear, there was no guarantee it was even combat ready. Overall Rias simply hadn't had enough information to reincarnate Issei.

The arrival of fallen angels on the scene had presented an opportunity. It was well known Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels, studied sacred gears. Thus the Grigori had access to advance sacred gear scanning systems. So when a fallen angel in disguise asked Issei out on a date, Rias had decided to make use of the situation. By observing the behavior of the fallen angel, Rias had been sure she could find out if Issei had a sacred gear. And if he did, whether it was a battle worthy one.

There had been no downsides. If the fallen angel left Issei alone, then Rias would know for certain that he either lacked a sacred gear or it was a useless one. If the fallen angel killed him, due to having a powerful sacred gear, Rias could just revive him. If the fallen angel tried to take Issei to the Grigori, once again due to having a powerful sacred gear, she would interfere and take him herself. She'd felt so clever, using the moves of her opponent's to her own gain.

No plan was ever perfect, as she once more made a mistake. Rias had spied on the date, and became certain Issei had a sacred gear from the behavior of the fallen angel. When the end of the date came, the fallen angel had put Issei to sleep with a spell. Rias had been prepared to interfere if the fallen angel tried to kidnap him, but had been surprised when the fallen angel instead unrolled some sort of paper. Pressing the paper to Issei's chest, Rias had watched in horror as the paper glowed and pulled out a red gauntlet of some kind. The fallen angel had removed Issei's sacred gear. Rias had jumped out to try and interfere, but the fallen angel had only smirked at her smugly before teleporting away.

Rias even recognized the sacred gear from her studies when trying to discover Issei's gear. The Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longinus. Rias had spent the entire night lamenting her failed opportunity to gain a Longinus wielder as a peerage member.

At least there was a small bright side. Issei had survived the extraction, despite the removal of a sacred gear supposedly killing the victim. They had just dropped him off in his home, and he didn't remember a thing today.

She was happy he at least survived because otherwise she would have wasted a pawn on him. Not to be mean, but without his sacred gear Issei wasn't even worth a single pawn piece. Average physical abilities, below average intelligence, no useful skills, and the lowest magical potential Rias had ever seen. As a Longinus user, Issei would have been priceless even with his shortcomings. Without his Longinus, Issei was near useless.

Sighing, Rias commented, "Getting Naruto to join us won't be an easy task. He is clearly wary of us. I don't believe he is aware of our status as devils, but he clearly knows we aren't normal."

"So what are you going to do, Rias?" Akeno asked seriously.

"I can't waste time. Tomorrow I'll ask Yuuto to bring him to the clubroom. Along with those other two. Right now I feel those two are my best bet to recruiting Naruto. Plus, their potential has improved quite a bit over the past few months. They'll actually be useful as pawns," Rias explained.

"Ufufufu. You seem unusually proactive, Buchou," Akeno remarked with a chuckle.

Rias frowned as she replied grimly, "I have to be. I don't have time to fool around anymore." With that she left.

Akeno stood alone for a few seconds as her smile dropped and she shook her head. Her king would not have this problem if she did not simply have such high expectations and actually acted. The red head was spoiled by the fact that most of her peerage was very valuable since the start and that she didn't have to work for it like Sona or the others.


	2. Chapter 2

I cut out the lemon because it made me uncomfortable. Maybe later ill put back the lemons but for now. None at all unless someone wants to do them for me.

Also the reason both new updates were so late was because I was out on a boat despite being on break.

I notice that most people had the same problem I did when I read the original, how Naruto was coerced into joining. But I have a better alternative that will please people of both sides.

Chapter start.

Naruto was in a rather good mood despite the encounter earlier from school.

Why?

He was currently shacking up against both his girlfriends at school on the teacher's desk at night.

Currently both were kneeling down with their shirts open and their breasts grinding on him.

How unfortunate that his pleasure would be cut to a stop.

"Someone is coming." He got careless. In his pleasure he didn't notice in time.

"What?" the two girls exclaimed as softly as possible.

Then they were out of time. The door to the classroom opened. They turned in resignation towards the intruder.

"Ara ara?" One of the greatly admired idols of the school was both startled and turned on.

She had been wandering the streets for some personal fun time things when she noticed Naruto was at the school for some reason. They knew so little of Uzumaki Naruto that the opportunity to learn a bit more couldn't be wasted.

She found something amazing, but certainly nothing she would ever be expecting.

A topless Naruto with his crotch covered by the two topless beauties' breasts that from what she could see, were covered in….semen. She blushed.

Oh my, she seemed to have interrupted a threesome.

Even she wasn't capable of stopping the blush from staying on her cheeks. Her mouth also opened and closed a few times without any words coming out. What do you say in this situation?

Finally she managed to recover enough to formulate a comment. Smiling calmly, she raised a hand to her cheek as she remarked in her onee-sama voice, "How naughty of you three. But do not worry. I won't tell the teachers."

Naruto wasn't amused. Not only because his fun was stopped. He knew that she had a more devious reason for coming to him.

Feeling Naruto intense gaze on her, Akeno decided to beat a hasty retreat. This was a bit too awkward a situation to recover. Better wait for another opportunity. Plus, they, as in Rias, could use this information.

So Akeno closed the door after exclaiming, "I'll just leave you three to it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sighed as the class broke up. School had just ended, although for Naruto it had passed in a blur.

The previous night had ended badly. Murayama and Katase had been far too mortified to continue after Akeno left. Not only at being caught, but by who.

They idolized Akeno so much that to be caught by her in that situation was a nightmare. Naruto had understood. Despite having pushed them to do it in the first place, he understood when they actually didn't want to do something. So they had ended up dressing and going home. This left him with some rather bad blue balls that he was going to have them take care of today.

Naruto really wished Jiraiya had been at their house. He had really needed some advice on the current situation. He'd have to wait for tonight though.

Standing up himself, he walked over to Murayama and Katase. He then asked, "Meet after club like always?"

"Of course. We do it every day. You don't need to keep asking," Murayama replied quickly.

"What club will you be working with today, Naruto-kun?" Katase asked.

Naruto tapped his chin a few times in thought before answering, "I think the Tennis Club. Kiyome has been asking me to go again for a while."

"Of course she has," Murayama deadpanned.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Kiyome Abe was one of the girls he was closer to in the school. If he was honest, she was also one of the few girls he had considered as a serious candidate for his 'harem'. A third year and captain of the Tennis Club, Kiyome was both beautiful and Naruto got along with her well. She had a few weird mannerisms, but that only made her more unique in Naruto mind. He never felt in danger around her despite her secret.

But Naruto really wasn't in a rush to get another girlfriend. He was satisfied with what he already had. Although he had a feeling that would all change soon.

"Kyaa! Kiba-kun!"

Multiple girls squealed that out from the doorway. The three turned to watch in confusion. The discount Sasuke entered the room, calming the girls down. After scanning the room briefly, he caught sight of them and approached.

Stopping in front of them, he smiled before announcing, "Hello, Uzumaki-san, Ueda-san, Shimizu-san. I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai. She wishes to speak with you three. She sent me to bring you to the clubroom."

Naruto resisted a scowl. He quickly replied stiffly, "Sorry, but we have clubs. We can't now."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist," Yuuto retorted, his fake ass smile not wavering. He quickly added, "You'll really want to hear what she has to say."

Naruto growled a slight bit in his throat, but knew he was trapped. It wasn't like they had a reason to refuse. When Rias Gremory asked to see someone, refusing just wasn't an option. Not in public like this.

"Fine," Naruto reluctantly said.

Still fucking smiling, Yuuto turned and started walking as he said, "Follow me."

As they traversed the hallways, Murayama and Katase were whispering to each other. Murayama groaned out, "Oh no, it has to be about last night." Both were horrified about being confronted by this by their idols.

"Yeah, Akeno-oneesama is in Rias-oneesama's club. She must have told her," Katase muttered.

"How embarrassing," Murayama whispered as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What do they want to talk to us for?" Katase asked anxiously.

Despite the twin feelings of embarrassment and the lone feeling of anger, they obediently followed Yuuto.

The discount bastard led them into the forest to the old school building, which was the building the furthest back into the school. The old school building was an aged building that could use a new coat of paint. It was even labeled as one of the 'seven wonders of the school'. Despite its aged appearance though, Naruto failed to notice any broken windows or structural issues. It wasn't pretty, but it was solid.

That was Naruto's thought until they entered. While the outside was run down, the inside was immaculate. The hardwood floors were polished, and the paint on the walls not faded in the least. The stark contrast was only more suspicious. If enough care was put in to make the inside so nice, why wasn't the outside touched up a bit? It was almost as if they wanted the other students to avoid the building. A disguise to prevent unwanted company.

Naruto's thoughts were put to a stop when Yuuto came to a stop before a door. Knocking, he called in, "Buchou. I brought them."

"Yes, come in."

Yuuto then opened the door, and Naruto had to physically stop himself from recoiling. Naruto increased his sensory skill greatly, to be on par of that girl with glasses that Sasuke once had around him, apparently sensing was one of the Uzumaki skills, like chakra chains.

But the damn power in the room was flowing.

Even Murayama and Katase seemed aware of it on some level, both stepping behind Naruto slightly.

Alert, Naruto reluctantly stepped into the room. He quickly scanned the room. The lighting in the room was slightly dim as it was only lit by a few candles, the window being closed. Otherwise it was actually a very nice room. Very large, it was in a Victorian style. There were chairs along the wall, but the main seating seemed centered around two couches and a large desk. Weirdly, there was what appeared to be a shower in the corner. What drew much of Naruto's attention were the strange symbols. Several small ones were placed on the walls, but the main one was a weird circle type symbol on the ground. Naruto felt an unusual concentration of energy from it. The other sources of the energy were the occupants.

Rias smiled at them calmly. She then stated warmly, "Thank you for coming. I have some very important business to discuss with you. Firstly, we should do introduction. "

Yuuto smiled at them and gave a small bow as he said, "My name is Kiba Yuuto, second year. Pleased to meet you."The fake prince was a very handsome guy. Even Naruto could admit that. Blonde hair like Naruto's, gray eyes, and a small mole under his left eye. He was much slimmer than Naruto

"Toujou Koneko, first year," a quiet voice spoke up. Naruto looked at the speaker. It was a girl with a very small build. Standing at just 4 foot 6 inches, the top of her head wouldn't even come up to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto really had difficulty believing she was 15 years old. She looked 12 or 13. Koneko had unique white hair that was done in a bob cut except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Two black, cat-shaped hair pins were on each side of her head. Her hazel eyes were more yellow than Murayama's hazel eyes

"Ufufufu, Himejima Akeno. Third year." The sadist introduced herself.

"Rias Gremory, also a third year. I'm also the president of the Occult Research Club." The red head smiled.

Katase automatically bowed and said, "Shimizu Katase. Second year. Kendo Club."

"Ueda Murayama. Second year. Also the Kendo Club."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grunted out shortly.

"Great. Please take a seat. Akeno will make you some tea," Rias declared with her bewitching smile.

The three nervously sat together on one of the couches. They then nervously looked between the others there. Akeno quickly served them some tea. While Naruto automatically didn't drink it, both Murayama and Katase were quick to sip at it.

"I once again want to thank you for coming, and I apologize for any inconvenience it might cause," Rias started.

"Can you just get to the point of why you called us here?" Naruto asked somewhat rudely. He wasn't in the mood to hear pleasantries. Not now of all times. Damnit why did Jiraiya never warn him about these situations.

Katase quickly elbowed him in the ribs and ordered, "Manners, Naruto-kun."

Rias just watched this in slight amusement, unbothered by Naruto's demand. It was expected. The amusement faded to cold calculation as she focused back on him though.

It was impossible for anyone supernaturally aware to ignore Naruto forever. His level of raw power was ridiculous, in fact the only way to miss it would be within the cloud of power as it practically made it impossible for those too weak to sense him.

Both Rias and Sona had taken note of him as soon as he started school at Kuoh.

Neither Rias nor Sona had recruited him for two reasons. The first reason was the lack of information on him. Uzumaki Naruto was a true unknown to both of them. Naruto's level of power was not natural. Even the greatest freak of nature humanity had ever produced wouldn't have such a high power level naturally. He couldn't be unaware of his power. He had to of been trained, experimented on, guided. Something. Which meant he had an important past. Without knowing that past it was impossible to estimate his abilities, allegiance, feeling on devils, etc. Peerages were so important to the power and influence of a devil that the idea of recruiting an unknown like Naruto would be considered foolhardy.

Secondly, he was willful. While not outright rebellious or obstinate, everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto lived life by his own pace. If anything, the people around him tended to be drawn into his rhythm. Now it wasn't a totally bad thing in a peerage member. Mindless drones were very rarely useful, but a servant that was unwilling to bow their head or listen to orders wasn't all that ideal either.

Kings needed to have a certain amount of over their peerages for a number of reasons. In Rating Games sacrifices were necessary. Plans needed to be followed. Kings were also responsible for their servants. The actions of servants reflected on their kings. A servant simply wasn't allowed to do what they wanted. They had to follow rules. Follow social custom.

All together neither Sona nor Rias had been willing to recruit him. Sona had actually expressed that she would have liked to but thought the blonde would not accept anyway and that she did not want to use so many pieces. Sona was a bit more authoritative and meticulous than Rias, so Naruto hadn't been anywhere close to her ideal servant. Rias thought about recruiting him sooner or later. She had simply been focusing on Issei, but with Issei now out of the picture she had no other options.

Getting back into the moment, Rias informed the three, "Akeno told me of what she had seen. Am I correct in assuming you three are in a form of relationship?"

Both Katase and Murayama blushed in embarrassment, but Naruto wasn't going to back down. He just grunted out, "Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," Rias claimed immediately. Smiling kindly at the girls surprised looks and the blank look she continued, "I was simply curious. A person having multiple lovers isn't at all uncommon where I come from."

"And where is that?" Murayama asked curiously. While it was said Rias came from Northern Europe, no one knew precisely where.

"It is actually a place called the Underworld. You see," Rias started. Every member of the Occult Research Club revealed their wings. Rias then finished, "We are devils. And I would like to ask you to join my peerage."

Chaos broke out after that. That was all Naruto needed to hear in order to act. He knew what the rest of what was going to happen.

He and Jiraiya would have to be completely fucking stupid to not notice at all that the supernatural existed in the time they were there. Sure the supernatural hid themselves, but it was only the complete ignorance of the normal people that kept them a secret. Considering the power and influence the supernatural had, how could they stay a secret when two heroes jump planets?

The two of them were on good terms with what Naruto referred to as the Shinto faction. He met some of those that called themselves devils and they did NOT get on his good side.

He kept this part of the world a secret mostly on Jiraiya's orders, though he wished he didn't have to.

Quickly, Naruto summoned a shadow clone each to protect his girlfriends, then another one to go to Rias. The last one got behind her and wrapped her arms together with some wire as he held a kunai to her.

The clones brought all three to the outside.

How did they reach the outside so quickly? Naruto straight up launched the couch he was on through the walls.

Naruto cracked his hands as Rias' peerage jumped out the busted wall.

Not wasting time, he didn't allow them to prepare themselves as yellow chains emerged from the ground and constricted the devils. Unknown to all the chains were connected to him by the soles of his feet.

"Wait!" the red headed girl was calm.

At least outwardly she was. Inside was a different story. This was the first time that she experienced this type of pressure. She was trying not to break out in a cold sweat.

This was what she had meant about Naruto being a complete unknown. It would have been very helpful to know Naruto might react like this. It would have also been helpful to know he was capable of cloning himself. The surprise of that trick had allowed him to gain the advantage over Rias.

"We did not call you here to fight," Rias said to Naruto and continued, "I assure you, I did not call you here with any ill intent."

"I know devils. You are supposed to be evil and wicked," Naruto pointed out.

"Devils are a race, just like humans. We cannot be summarized in a few words. We are as capable of goodness and we are wickedness, just like humans," Rias reasoned coolly. "I just called you here to talk." Naruto resisted the urge to call her out on her bullshit. Devils were devils, they could only show so many human traits before their own came out.

"Then talk!" Naruto barked.

"It isn't exactly a conversation that can be held with your knife at my neck," Rias claimed.

"Well I don't think I care enough about what you want right now. I think we'll just leave," Naruto declared.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun," Katase said from off on the side. "I think we should at least listen to her."

Grimacing, the clone holding Katase commented, "You can't be serious."

"I agree with Katase, Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly added before explaining, "It is clear she just wants to talk to us. You are the one that jumped the gun and started a fight."

"While the whole devil thing is shocking, I think we should give them a chance. You are a ninja after all. So you can't judge a book by its cover," Katase pitched in. Rias didn't miss her comment about Naruto being a ninja, and filed that away for later. Naruto also noticed that Rias noticed and swore.

He really should have talked to Jiraiya about this. But he thought that the lack of approachment in the first few months was enough for him to never be approached.

Naruto thought it over. If he wanted to find out what they wanted, he would have to let her go, but not her peerage. And his chains could skewer them at any moment.

The clone shoved Rias to her chained peerage.

"No. Only you." He said when she looked at him.

She rubbed her neck. That was one of the most uncomfortable situations of her life, but it seemed to have turned out well enough. She really would have to consider how she recruits new members though. While she could forgive Naruto's actions, she certainly wasn't keen to the idea of being attacked by all her potential peerage members. Sona probably wouldn't have made such a blunder.

She was able to confirm a few things though. One, Naruto is definitely powerful and trained. Her peerage had been surprised, but he still managed very well.

She also confirmed the path to gaining Naruto as a peerage member was through Katase and Murayama. They were able to convince Naruto to stay. If she can get them, then Naruto was sure to follow. All the rumors of Naruto portrayed him as loyal and dependable. He was in a relationship with these two, and it was clearly serious for him to be so protective.

She hated being so manipulative, but as a king she sometimes had to think logically.

It certainly helped that they were good pawn material as well. They had always been on the list of potential peerage members, just very low on the list. Good physical abilities, decent in kendo, reasonably intelligent, and above average magical potential. In recent months their potential had only increased. Definitely due to their relationship with Naruto.

Naruto was a very powerful individual. There was an accepted saying among the supernatural community. 'Power begets power.' Not only had history repeatedly shown that powerful individuals gravitate together, but it was well known that powerful individuals make those around them powerful as well.

The problem with Katase and Murayama hadn't ever been potential or talent. It had been a lack of proper training and knowledge. So Naruto's inclusion in their life had simply increased the talent and potential that had always been there.

Sona would have snatched them up if it wasn't for their close relationship to Naruto. If they were now given the proper training and knowledge they would almost certainly become magnificent devils.

Naruto was the real prize here though. They were simply bonuses.

Coughing to clear her throat, Rias started explaining to the three, "A quick history lesson is needed. Have any of you three ever read the Bible?" When all three shook their heads, she continued, "Well much of what is written in the Bible is true. In it the Three Factions are discussed. The Biblical God created angels as his servants. When angels fall to sin, they turn into fallen angels. The Biblical God cast these fallen angels down to the Underworld, the home of devils. Humans refer to the Underworld as 'Hell.' In turn, the fallen angels started a war with devils over control of the Underworld. All the while the angels worked to eliminate both devils and fallen angels. This created a three way standoff that has since been referred to as 'The Great War.' The Great War eventually ended in a stalemate. There was no peace, but each faction had been bloodied to the point that no one wanted to continue fighting. There are still skirmishes today, but no large scale battles."

"As I said, the Three Factions were greatly weakened by the Great War. Devils especially suffered as a civil war occurred soon after the end of the war. The Old Satan Faction, which wanted to continue the war, were defeated by the Anti-Satan Faction, which wanted peace. The civil war cost the devil race so many lives that the future of the entire race was called into question. Devils reproduce very slowly. With so few numbers, it was uncertain whether we could even produce enough children for the next generation. As an answer to this dilemma Beelzebub-sama, one of the Four Great Satans, created the Evil Piece system."

"If we do not have enough devils, then let's simply create more. That was the idea behind the Evil Piece system. The Evil Pieces allows high-class devils, like myself, to reincarnate a certain number of other beings into devils. Specifically, fifteen. Fifteen reincarnated devils, which would form my 'peerage'," Rias explained to them. Leaning forward, Rias confirmed his thoughts by stating, "I called you here to offer you three a proposition. Become devils in my peerage."

"You wish to turn us into devils?" Naruto demanded stiffly. That wasn't good.

"Yes," Rias replied simply. She then calmly elaborated, "I understand the idea might sound unpleasant or even repulsive, but becoming a devil has many benefits."

"What benefits exactly? It seems our idea of devils isn't exactly accurate, so can you give us a clarification on what exactly becoming devils would mean for us?" Murayama asked, carefully choosing every word.

Rias was happy with the question. Both Katase and Murayama looked cautious, but still interested overall. Not a surprise. What high school student didn't wish for an exciting life?

"There would be a number of physical benefits. The reincarnation process physically changes you into devils. The process isn't perfect for a number of species, but it is for humans. While devils look human and are even physically compatible humans, our bodies are generally superior. You would become stronger, faster, and more durable. You could see in the dark, and all your senses would be enhanced. You would also gain access to demonic power, which can be used to perform a form of magic. You would be able to fly through the use of wings. A benefit that many humans care about is an increased lifespan. Devils can easily live for a thousand years, and living two or three millennia isn't impossible for a devil," Rias explained before continuing, "There are a number of other advantages as well. As a member of my peerage, you would technically be a part of the Gremory Clan. As one of the remaining pillar families, the Gremory Clan is one of the most powerful families in the Underworld. You would gain financial support if needed, and we would be able to provide aid in other ways as well. You would also be given ownership of a territory within our land in the Underworld."

Murayama and Katase seemed very interested now. That was a lot of benefits. Naruto…not so much.

"And what about the cons?" Naruto asked suspiciously. That was a little bit too much if there wasn't also some downsides. He would have her tell the cons to try to dissuade the two human girls. He was sure they wouldn't accept if it meant being slaves.

Rias frowned, but still answered honestly, "Firstly, as a member of my peerage you would be my servant. Not like a butler or maid, but there would be duties you would be obligated to fulfill. Not to mention you would have to obey our laws. As a devil, you would also gain our enemies and weaknesses as well. Even without war occurring, angels and fallen angels are always a threat to devils. Devils have a weakness to light. Ordinary sunlight will weaken new or less powerful devils. Angels and fallen angels also utilize a powerful form of light magic which both burns and poisons devils. The Biblical God also created the Heaven System, which punishes devils when interacting with objects or places associated with him such as churches, crosses, holy water, and the Bible."

"So you would not only be enslaving us, but dragging us into a war which doesn't concern us?" Naruto questioned critically. He knew most of this already, but he wanted to hear things from the devils standpoint.

"Firstly, there is no war. We have enemies, but I have no plans to be dragging you off to life and death battles anytime soon," Rias stated quickly. She then continued firmly, "I also wouldn't be enslaving you. You would be my servant. Not a slave. There is a difference."

"Can you tell us more about devils as a whole? If we would becoming a devils, what things would we need to know?" Katase questioned.

Naruto didn't like this. It looked like the two were still interested.

Nodding, Rias informed them, "Devils are divided into classes based on strength and rank. Low-class, mid-class, high-class, and ultimate-class. I am a high-class devil. Everyone else in my peerage is a low-class devil. All reincarnated devils start out as low-class devils, but you can eventually gain the ability to promote to the next rank. If you ever reached the rank of high-class you would be able to petition for your own set of Evil Pieces. If you ever reached ultimate-class, you would be given your very own territory in the Underworld."

"The complete leaders of the devil race are the Four Great Satans. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Under them are the 72 pillar families. Currently only 34 pillar families remain. Pure-blood devils, the children of pillar families are automatically classified as high-class devils. I myself am a high-class devil as I am the heiress of the Gremory Clan."

"What about this peerage thing? There has to be more to it," Murayama asked.

"The Evil Piece system was created to emulate chess. The high-class devil, myself in this case, is the king. The fifteen members of my peerage consist of the queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns," Rias announced.

"What is the difference?" Katase asked.

Rias explained the system. From what she could tell Naruto already knew all this.

"What piece were you planning to make us?" Murayama asked. The question ended up sounding like she had already decided.

"Pawns," Rias answered simply. Seeing their disappointed faces, Rias asked in amusement, "You think that pawns aren't a good piece?"

"Well, aren't they?" Murayama asked while rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Pawns are usually sacrificed as…well, pawns."

"While that is somewhat true, I actually didn't tell you everything about pawn pieces," Rias claimed in amusement. She clarified, "Pawns are technically the weakest pieces on the board, but they are also the most versatile. When used correctly, they can even decide the game. The special ability of pawns is the ability of 'promotion'. When a pawn enters deep into enemy territory or is given permission by their king, they can promote into any other piece besides the king. So while other pieces are fixed, the pawn has the ability to change depending on the situation. A skilled pawn is just as valuable as any other."

"I see. I think we have enough information for now. We'll think about it," Naruto said. He just wanted to go.

Rias quickly cut him off by announcing, "Actually, you'll need to make a decision on this before leaving."

"What?!"

"We aren't allowed to tell just anyone all this. It won't matter if you choose to become a devil, but that isn't the case if you decline. We can't simply let you go after learning about the supernatural world," Rias informed them.

"I thought you said you meant us no harm?" Naruto demanded, his body tensing from her words.

"I don't. We won't harm you. We'll simply place a memory modification spell on you. You'll leave under the belief that we had tea," Rias quickly claimed, seeing his body tense as well.

Rias had to hold back her flinch from the anger in Naruto's eyes. Clearly he knew what she was really doing. She was striking while the iron was hot. It was clear that both Murayama and Katase were likely to accept her proposition. By demanding an answer now, she was preventing them from leaving to think about it more. Naruto would surely point out the downsides of becoming a devil. Once the excitement and wonder wore off, the chance of them accepting was lessened. She wasn't going to allow that.

Underhanded, but it was for the best. She could lessen Naruto's anger and earn his trust later. For now she had to ensure there would be a later.

"You are in no position to make demands girl. I still have your peerage locked up."

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see her peerage being squeezed harder. She forgot them in her focus on Naruto.

Feeling a pull on his sleeve, Naruto looked down to see Katase looking up at him. He was sure what she was going to say next.

"Let's do it, Naruto-kun."

Fuck. He just knew it.

Murayama quickly added, "I think we should too. Think about it, Naruto-kun. Devils, living so long. The thought of becoming a devil is kind of creepy, but it should be alright. Why shouldn't we?"

The excitement of it all was acting like a drug right now. Both Murayama and Katase had told him they wished for a life filled with more…wonder and adventure. This was their chance. Right now they'd probably be willing to pay any price. Maybe if Naruto had the time to calm them down he could convince them, but right now? No way. They were decided.

And if Katase and Murayama were going to join, Naruto didn't have a choice. He certainly wasn't going to leave them. Especially with all this devil business. Yeah, Naruto was kind of trapped here.

But Naruto was stubborn. He didn't just fight his whole life for acceptance only to have it ripped apart by some girl-who probably hasn't even killed yet-trying to manipulate him. But it wasn't going to work.

While jiraiya never warned him what to do around the heiress in this situation (while he was sure threatening definitely wasn't one of them) the pervert did tell him to remember to never accept any offers that anyone made.

They were shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Joining any faction in the entire supernatural was essentially shitting all over their headbands. (which he would never do as it was Irukas). The alliance with the Shinto was one thing as the Shinto were the ones to approach them with some of the knowledge to help them get home. And also because they were desperate for information.

What Rias was asking him to do, even if she did it UNKNOWINGLY. Was to give up everything he was, even his loved ones next to him and at home, just to serve her.

But it was more than that.

Naruto fucking stayed true to his beliefs. He was going to become HO-FREAKING-KAGE. Nobody was ever gonna make him stray from his ninja way.

THE VILLAGERS FUCKING COULDN'T.

HIS CLASSMATES FUCKING COULDN'T.

HIS ENEMIES SURE AS HELL FUCKING COUDLN'T.

AND THERE WAS NO. FUCKING. WAY. IN ALL OF EXISTENCE.

He calmed down inwardly. No way at all, that this self-entitled bitch would do it. Not even his loved ones could make him stray. The two girls were gonna be mad at him no doubt. But if they couldn't accept his reasoning…..maybe they weren't the ones for him anyways. If they loved him, even this opportunity would not change things.

He was the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja. The ninja that was so stubborn, even the word GIVE UP, had given up on making him give up.

His life in Konoha was not the best. So what? People in both worlds had it worse than him. Just because something seems better, doesn't make it a greater.

True, Rias was not the worst one that could have approached them. But that didn't make it alright for him to just give everything up and serve her.

"No." he said simply. Rias was gobsmacked while his girlfriends frowned.

"Listen, it isn't anything personal, but I have my own duties, I don't know what has you so desperate that you approached now of all times, but there is no way that I would ever serve you." His sensing skills could tell that her energy was fluctuating in a nervous and desperate manner.

He turned to his girlfriends as the clones protecting them poofed. "I know you two want this, but you need to understand that I just can't follow in your steps. Regardless of your decision, I will always love and support you. But before you join, get ALL the facts from Gremory. Don't make a misinformed decision."

He didn't want them to make that mistake. They were civilians like Sakura. They would only see the good parts. They weren't like him, he knew exactly what he was in for the entire time he wanted to be shinobi. It hurt to do this, but he had no choice. The Gremory clan would at least keep them safe.

He let the chains dissipate as he left to go home. He needed to find Jiraiya.

The two girls looked at the club. "What is he talking about?"

Rias sighed as her head dropped. This was a failure. She never expected him to refute but still give his support for the two girls.

"There is indeed a reason that I came to you three now. The truth is, I was indeed desperate."

She explained the situation, maybe later they could convince Naruto if she asked.

 _F.U.C.K.I.N.G. DONE._

 _So if you think that Naruto is just gonna leave rias high and dry, be disappointed._

 _Remember, reviews get chapter quicker, the only reason this wasn't out sooner was due to complications with not being at my laptop._


	3. Chapter 3

_okay so sorry but I'm not really feeling this story right now. That being said, if I decide to break some canon a little that might change. But for now its hard for me to make up scenes that aren't very big. Like I have the scene for the kokabiel fight and the peace talks but this filler stuff is hard. Also while both katase and Murayama seem rather…..explicit in this chapter, don't expect it that often. They are like that only because of how mad Naruto became._

 _Beyond all that the main reason is that im actually graduating high school soon so…fuck me._

 **Chapter start**

Naruto scratched his head as he lied on the couch at home. Jiraiya better move his ass quicker. They needed to talk.

Naruto knew that the girls wouldn't believe him if he kept arguing, hell he would have done the same if someone told him that Jiraiya and Tsunade did atrocities like Orochimaru. When confronted with such bad news about the ones you admire, it's impossible to believe immediately.

So deep down, he understood the Old Man Third and why he didn't kill Orochimaru, and he understood the girls and why they were so set on being Devils.

Some might say he abandoned the two, he really didn't.

If the girls accepted, then they would be the ones abandoning him as they would outlive him. Saying they would rather serve their school idol for a long time rather than live with their love for a human life span. They probably didn't understand the ramifications of what their actions mean. They're just average civilians after all.

If they accepted while he was away, he wouldn't spurn them. He would be disappointed yes, but if they asked him to help train them or to have some 'fun' time. He would accept. True Love didn't vanish after one disagreement no matter how big.

Naruto thought he was being mature about it. If he was the same as before he got sent here he would have no doubt either tried cutting ties with them in anger or joining them to keep their good graces. But he was mature enough to see that things were never that cut and dry.

He was also mature enough to see that things got this way because of him in the first place. He should have never hidden what he was from the Devils. If he confronted them sooner, the girls would have never been given the offer as Rias would be scared away. This was on him. He was so focused on wanting to be seen as a human to the whole school that he completely ignored what may have been a threat.

"What's with that look on your face Kid? Shouldn't you be with those girls of yours?" Jiraiya was here now. Bout time.

The master stopped his joking when he saw the serious look on his student. He could tell from Naruto's eyes that it was actually something serious happening.

Naruto wasted no time in explaining to Jiraiya about the Devils finally confronting him, and how his girls were so open to the idea. He talked about how he could given up everything he's ever worked toward.

Jiraiya sighed and sat next to his student. "Well kid that does sound like a rough time. But you've made your decision."

Naruto gazed off. "Ya..."

"Then why do you sound like you need my advice. Cuz that what you sound like right now."

"I guess... I dunno I feel bad declining and leaving the girls dry. And even though she was being, well, kind of devilish- Rias seemed pretty desperate for something and honestly from what I've seen in her interactions she doesn't seem like a cruel person. I don't think I'm overreacting but at the same time I feel like something is forcing her to act the way she did."

"Well kid, I don't know what you want me to say. Your heart seems pretty set on what you should do."

Naruto's face remained conflicted. So Jiraiya continued. "Kid, you remember what I said what your fault was? It was that your heart is too damn big. You can't stop yourself from caring. What you did was right, and if you want to get rid of the guilt that shouldn't be there, then do something about it. If anyone's got the right to act freely, even as a shinobi, you can bet that you can do whatever the hell you want. Just don't be reckless about it. We don't need another situation like the time with the church. Or the time with the Celtic. Or the time with the dragons. Or the time with those wannabe descendants-"

"Haaaaaaaaaa. I get it I get it. Have more faith in me as my Master ya know?"

Jiraiya ruffled his head and went to the fridge to get an icicle pop-which was pretty much their little bonding treat. He didn't have a problem with the incidents he said before. They showed why Naruto was Naruto. He would always bet on Naruto. It was the one bet that nobody would lose.

Naruto held his head all the way back so it was looking at the ceiling. "The freedom to do what I want huh. Guess I can do something after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the ones responsible for his internal dilemma were talking in a ruined club house. Rias Gremory was explaining to the two girls why she did what she did..

"That's horrible!" said Katase.

"So that's why you tried cornering Naruto. This Riser guy is trying to marry you when you don't want to marry him." Murayama's fist hit her palm in understanding.

"Yes, Riser is truly scum amongst the Earth. It is because it's him, and because I don't want to become a piece to be controlled that I did what I had to. Although looking back on it, manipulating another to save myself from being manipulated wasn't the best idea..." She trailed off.

"You're right about that at least." Rias swerved around surprised.

It was Naruto. She didn't know why he was there given her actions. She did hope it wasn't to do anything to her. She figured Riser was enough of a punishment. But regardless, she needed to do the right thing, something that she felt was right.

"Uzumaki-san, please forgive me for what has transpired. If you wish for reparations please leave my peerage out of it. They don't deserve it. I do."

"Chill devil girl. I'm here to hear you out. Start with the truth and nothing but."

Rias quickly summarized her predicament alongside Naruto's two girlfriends. They explained how soon it would be too likely that Rias would be forced to obey some lecherous playboy.

"So please, help me! I am sorry for what I did but I need you!" The red headed girl bowed.

Naruto could tell that she was genuinely afraid of what would happen should she lose to Riser.

He still thought she was a bitch, but that didn't mean he could just abandon her to her fate.

After all, Konohamoru, Koyuki, Shion, Inari, Gaara, well tons of people really, had some bad attitudes but he still helped them. Why not keep up the streak and add Red on the list?

He would just get it across her mind that devilish manipulations are unnecessary and shouldn't happen.

She says that Devils are more like humans than he and other stereotypically thought, in that case she needs to show the best of humanity that she has within her.

"Alright then Red, if you want my help then you better realize that I won't hold back. This also doesn't mean we're on good terms either. Just realize that you OWE me one now."

That last part was more a precaution than anything. Jiraiya warned him about his being a hero to much. The pervert did say, "It's dangerous being so nice. Even the Heroes of old in both this world and ours had gotten rewards for their deeds. Even if you never use it up, it's best to have insurance." That being said, it wasn't as if he never wanted rewards for his deeds, even when he was 13 he had wanted to help princesses and important people because they would give him something in return.

Rias was surprised that he was willing to help her. Even with the stunt she pulled he would help her. But his words confused her on how she would be helped. And granted she now owed him a favor but it probably wouldn't be too bad from what she has seen and from what the Kendo Girls told her.

But maybe it _could_ be for the best. There was nothing that she could think of that would put her off. If he was able to help her get out of marrying Riser than even him asking her to have sex with his two lovers was not out of the question.

Naruto was the type of man that she admired, and the only thing that really kept her away from approaching or thinking of him like a normal teenage girl was the contract with Riser.

One of the reasons she wanted him was because of how he acted around others. He seemed to be able to encourage people and no matter what it seemed to work wonders.

The residents of Kuoh were surprised at his words. He was going to help?

"Maaa. I guess that hero complex of mine is too strong after all. Somehow I always get wrapped up in these situations." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Okay then, listen here Red. The way I'm helping you will benefit us both. Your peerage is weak, no matter what you say, that is the truth. And I refuse to join your peerage, though I can't say the same for the other two. So the solution here can be summed in one word. Training. I will be putting you all through hell until at the very least you are double of your current strength."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his girls were walking to his house, no conversation was made.

"Naruto-kun…." Katase tried to speak first but was too nervous. Murayama seemed frustrated at not knowing what to say as well.

They were surprised when Naruto turned around, took them into his arms, and placed his cheeks in between theirs.

"I ain't mad at you two okay? I'm not planning on being nice to Rias in any way but I understand everything. This situation is my fault to begin with." Naruto explained.

Katase spoke first but wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go. "What do you mean its your fault?"

"I may not have been entirely honest with you two. I told you before, I'm a ninja, or rather, a shinobi. What I haven't said is something that I would prefer to tell you two in the privacy of Jiraiya and I's home. But for now, stay patient." He winced as Murayama Kicked him.

"Then you better hurry up and take us there, this isn't exactly a situation where you can take your time."

Naruto looked around before dragging them into an alley. To any observers, it looked as if he took them into the ally to ravage the two girls. To be fair, they weren't exactly wrong.

"Oh, back already I see." Jiraiya said as Naruto and his two girl harem appeared.

"I'll tell you what happened later, but for now I have explaining to do."

The toad sage snorted. "Have fun with that." He took a swig of his beer as the teens went into the male's room.

"Okay so first, I have to ask that you don't interrupt me. This is a long story in its own way. Me and the Pervy Sage aren't even from this world, or more accurately, this dimension. That's why I can do the things you see me do. We were in a battle with several others when something happened and we were sent to this world. It didn't take too long for us to realize that humans and animals weren't the only ones that inhabited the world. So yes, I did realize the supernatural existed even before we began to date."

"We had no way to get home and we still needed to find any others that might be here, so the perv decided to send me to school. In the meantime he and sometimes myself would reach out to the supernatural for different reasons. I personally have only met with fallen angels and church exorcists, but that's only including the factions Rias told you about. Before them I met with those from the Shinto pantheon as well as others from random pantheons. The reason I never told you two any of this was because I wasn't sure if me or the old toad would actually ever be able to protect should the need arise, so I did my best to keep the supernatural out of my 'normal' life."

Murayama said something that was on her mind. "But wait, if you were from another world, then were you just going to leave us?"

Naruto shook his head. "I would have asked you to come with me. Besides luckily we found a method that works both ways. It would allow me to always come back to visit."

"But why keep it a secret? I know you wanted to protect us but you could have taught us."

"It's because of the secrets I hold, and the secrets of the world. I told you before, I am a shinobi. While my kill count is decidedly lower than most, it doesn't change the fact that I kill. And I've said before that sometimes the systems of this world are too corrupt. Its even worse for the supernatural. While nothing ever happens clearly, they all fight in the shadows and humans get caught in the middle. Even humans have involved themselves in this power struggle with the intent of saving humanity, but they don't realize that they are just making things worse."

Naruto stopped as he realized he was avoiding something. Sighing, he began one last time. "But maybe….. the true reason is because I wanted to be selfish. Since I entered high school I've probably had some of the best times of my life. I was normal for once. Well, maybe not completely normal but my point stands. I didn't want you two involved with any of that because I wanted to hog you all to myself. I didn't want to hand you over to Rias in any way. Cuz I love you both."

The two girls were red in the face at his last words. They looked at each other before nodding.

Naruto was pushed back onto his bed. Somehow in the span of a few seconds the girls had stripped to their underwear. He blinked. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

He felt something on his cheeks. Lips.

"We love you."

Katase began first. "We apologize for everything. We're your girlfriends and yet we were forcing you to hold back so much. Not only that, but we just caused you so much trouble."

Naruto tried to speak only to be silenced. Murayama began next.

"That may not change the fact that we're mad at you for hiding everything. But in the end we don't care. If you don't want to join the peerage, then we will stay with you."

His foreheaded girlfriend quickly added something. "But we'd still appreciate it if you seduced the Onee-sama's for us."

He opened his mouth to reply only for it to be covered by another's. While he was busy being kissed by one the other said one thing. "First we're going to drain you empty, and then we find out how to help Rias-Oneesama. Hopefully seducing her in the process."

The two didn't give him a chance to say anything at all. Whenever he tried they would either cover his lips with themselves or cut him off by distracting him with pleasure.

Two hours later he realized they were completely serious about draining him. Usually they get tired after an hour but for once they were keeping up with him. Or maybe its because they were the ones setting the pace for once.

It was only after another two hours pass did the girls stop. Naruto himself was actually really tired.

"Is there a reason you did this?" Naruto panted as it was the first time he said something other than moans and pants after 4 or so hours.

He was too tired to understand who said what.

"Well, honestly you already know how we like it when you get all serious and your aura changes. The chains were pretty kinky too."

"Besides, we thought this was a suitable apology for what we did, and a reward for being the best boyfriend in all of existence."

"So I've been upgraded from world to existence huh? I'll try to live up to it."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey brat stop screwing around! Literally. We got guests."

Naruto cursed as he decided to simply transform clothes onto himself. The two girls were tired but didn't want to leave his side just yet. So they put on panties and one of Naruto's large cloaks.

The three walked out and two of them were shocked to see people with black wings.

"Wh-Wha-What?" the girls said in unison.

One of them, an older man drinking with Jiraiya said, "Wow brat nice job. I don't even think I could do what you did. I mean 5 hours straight without breaks? I'd be hard pressed to do that."

Naruto and the girls blinked a few times. Did they lose track of time in there?

"Actually Azazel, they were there for 8 hours. I've been taking notes."

"AHA! Truly your apprentice is a man among men." They laughed like old men.

Fortunately for them they were too tired to care. Naruto was sore as he still felt the pain from them _wringing_ out his sperm and how they scratched him in pleasure. Katase and Murayama could barely feel their legs and their pelvis' were in pain from their activities.

Naruto dropped on the couch while the girls fell on one leg each. "What do you want."

Two of the girls with black wings were seething, but Katase and Murayama didn't seem to care about that too much. They were too happy and content at the moment.

"Naruto-sama! How could you fuck these two human girls and not us! We've been trying for months!" said the one known as Raynare. The other, Kalawarner was both jealous and extremely turned on.

Naruto glared at them, shutting them up. Ordinarily he would be nicer but he was too tired. "Well, start talking pervy partners."

Jiraiya talked first. "Well, the scrolls you and I developed that allows them to take sacred gears worked. The problem is that the success rate on them is still too low. As of now there's only a thirty percent chance of success on someone that hasn't woken up their sacred gear. Those that have awakened are significantly lower in success rates."

Azazel continued. "But regardless, the accomplishment is still great and will likely save many humans from needing to be brought into the supernatural world. In the end, the only problem is that it takes so long to create more than one scroll." Naruto and Jiraiya snorted. Long was an understatement. It took both Naruto and Jiraiya more than a week to create one scroll. And even then they were working on it without any breaks. The creation of the SGS(sacred gear scrolls) required complete and utter focus without interruption.

A box was dropped in front of Naruto and the girls-who were both pressing themselves against Naruto with their eyes closed, it was clear that they were showing off to the Fallen Angel girls.

"That right there is payment for what you've done. As per our original agreement, it contains some of the sacred gears we've captured, as well as some of the notes on all those things you asked me to hand over. And I decided to add in the fake sacred gears that you and your master have helped me create for a little fun. I'd appreciate it if you could send me data as you keep using them."

Naruto smirked at what he got, he would have liked to check the box, but currently Katase and Murayama had moved from sitting on his legs, to sitting on his crotch.

He twitched.

Azazel laughed with Jiraiya. The two female fallen angels were shaking in envy rather comically.

"I'd like to stay and talk more, but clearly you have better things to do. So I'll leave with these parting words. Regardless of how much you two try and stay in the shadows, you will soon enough be brought out to the world. You may not have to worry about my faction and the shinto's, but you should make more allies as soon as possible. Although I know you won't have any trouble doing that. In the box I left a strong sacred gear that I believe can only be trusted with you as of now. And finally, both Raynare and Kalawarner will be left behind in your service as….retainers so to speak. Or at least they will, after they serve punishment for nearly starting a war under Kokabiels orders."

With that, the fallen left with Jiraiya to give the threesome privacy.

Seeing the looks the other two were giving him, they were in the mood once more. He wondered what they did besides sexual stamina training. He had a feeling that they did something special. Seals maybe? While seals of the sexual kind were pretty much unheard of, they existed. He even used one or five on them(they consented of course).

If it was seals, then he would have to punch and thank Jiriaya.

The two started battling with tongue over his body, and they removed the cloaks, allowing him to see flesh press against flesh. Saliva was visually seen, moans were audibly heard, and warm bodies were felt.

If Naruto was being honest, if they decided to use the 4 or rather 8 hour sex (and counting) in to get him to join Rias' peerage earlier that day. He probably would have. It's a good thing for him that they appeal to his logic and not his body when it comes to serious matters.

The two got up and went to the kitchen, winking at him and spreading and rubbing a certain part of their bodies.

He got up to chase after them only to kick the box by accident. Wincing, he decided to move it before he accidently blows the house and not his-ahem.

Anyways. He got a bit curious and after taking off his shirt and tossing it. He opened the box.

On top of everything. A red gauntlet with a green, sparkling jewel.


	4. Chapter 4

ANSW 4

I AM DISAPPOINTED AF IN THIS CHAPTER

This is incredibly late because I've been having multiple ideas but wasn't sure if I should implement them. I've seen thoughts on him being a devil or whatnot. But tell me what you think about them being a new faction or simply a small group, or tell me if you want the pairing to be solely Murayama/Katase or if the other girls should join.

Chapter start

Naruto and the girls lied in his bed tired. It was morning, but they were wide awake as Naruto explained the existence of Kyuubi.

Yes, Naruto had told his girlfriends about the Kyuubi. As well as some of the other things in his life. There were no longer any secrets. He had actually meant to tell them the day before, but he chickened out a little. But seeing at they showed him how deeply they felt for him for about~~~~~~10 hours, he decided that since they loved him he should tell them about everything else in his life. He needed to pay them back for loving him and accepting him.

"Anyways you two, I figure I can finally explain a little more stuff since I didn't get the chance yesterday."

"Sure. What is it Naruto-kun?" Asked Murayama.

"Listen, you heard Rias talk about the war and its aftermath. She may have made it sound like the Devils had it pretty bad, but in truth, the Angels had come out in the worst situation of all so it kinda annoyed me yesterday how Rias had worded things. To keep out some of the more-uh- important details, unlike the Fallen Angels and Devils, Heaven had no way of replenishing their race, or at least that's how it once was."

"Eh? How so Naruto-kun?"

"Well, both Jiraiya and I kept contact with the various Factions of the supernatural. And by that, I mean that we basically did things for them. Anyways, Stray Devils, reincarnated devils that abandoned their masters, are problems that everyone even humans has to deal with. They go crazy due to the evil piece within them. Pervy Sage and I have taken out various pieces from the strays and experimented. We were lucky that we somehow came across the Beezlebub when he was researching something. With the evil piece creator and his complete knowledge of how they work, a fallen angel mad scientist that likes to experiment, an Angel with knowledge of Heaven and its system, and Jiraiya who can do stuff that most in this world can't, the Angels are likely to soon create something that will create more Angels if they haven't already done so. Oh, but keep this an absolute secret okay? Nobody knows of these secret meetings in which the Three Factions of the bible meet up."

The Angels had a stroke of luck that they were able to discover a way to make more Angels like the Devils. Even the Fallen are copying the Devils and Angels to create a system like the Evil Pieces. Last Naruto heard, the Angels were interesting in cards.

Truthfully it was Naruto's idea to bring in the Angels, originally it was only Jiraiya and Naruto with the Beezlebub. They were working on a way to help give humans boosts like the evil pieces only without changing their race. This was also Naruto's idea, and their human empowering pieces were based on Shogi.

It was funny, how the other two races gained ways to safely replenish themselves, all on the whim of a lucky teenage warrior who got the idea from Devils.

"Eh but Naruto you're a big help right? You have to be doing important stuff if they have you there?"

"Haaaa, well honestly a lot of the science and the experiments that they do go straight over my head. I'm still an idiot after all. They usually just ask me to test things out or whatnot. Or at least Azazel does. I think they just have me there as an ice breaker or something relieve the mood. I guess it helps that they trust me more than they trust each other. They're probably grateful for a neutral to keep things calm."

"But what about Jiraiya? He's a neutral too. And more older so they would trust him more right?" That isn't to say they thought Naruto was more untrustworthy,

"Well honestly, Pervy Sage kinda fits in more with the Fallen so that doesn't exactly inspire neutral. I guess I do? Huh, that's what people tell me at least."

Murayama shouted at Naruto. "But hold on! These factions hold deep hatred for each other right?! Why are they casually meeting up now!"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "I guess it's cuz of me? Maybe? In truth, me and Jiraiya had some luck. We somehow always end up meeting up with these type of people. From there, it wasn't too hard to convince them to work together. Rias was right on one thing: The Great War was bad enough to force a temporary peace, but aside for extremists, peace isn't that bad for them ya know? So the leaders have been searching and hoping for a way to get a true, proper peace."

Somehow they weren't too surprised to know that Naruto ended up attracting those people. Even if they just now understood everything, they did always hear from Naruto on how odd things happen in his life.

C rank mission turned A, get attacked by ninja several levels stronger than you, have a demon sealed in you, get sent to another world. Naruto was a magnet for these things.

And Just as the term: it was usual for a dragon to attract others was widely known by many, the term: Naruto attracts others was just as well known. At least to those who knew him. He couldn't help but inspire confidence. He was a natural leader. While the word 'convert' may be too much, it is an accurate word to describe what Naruto does. If he tries even just a little, then even a cold blooded demon can change his ways.

He's done it to Gaara and Zabuza, he can do it to anyone.

"Anyways, you remember the old man fallen from yesterday right?"

"Oh ya, the one you called...Azazel..." It seemed to finally dawn upon them who they were in front of yesterday. The red looks on their faces made him laugh.

Katase grabbed her face, "Oooooh, I can't believe we acted so- so shameful in front of someone so important!"

Murayama hit Naruto. "Why didn't you say anything! I know we were trying to cheer you up from the incident with Rias-oneesama but a heads up would have been nice!"

"Hahaha. Sorry. Anyways, Azazel left some stuff yesterday that I want to show you."

They left the room in the same clothed state they left yesterday, only this time Naruto didn't put on a shirt. The two girls stumbled underneath Naruto's cloak.

He brought them to a large box. It was big enough that the three of them could hide in it.

He took out the first thing in it on his hand already. A red gauntlet with a jewel. They looked impressed by it, but ultimately didn't realize what it was. the three looked through the box and talked about the objects for some time.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes at it. He then turned to the girls. "Actually, it's about time we get to school, we don't want to be late, I need to do something real quick, before you get ready, go ahead and grab something you like from the box. I'll teach you how to hide it until you need it."

They did so and went to his room for proper attire. Luckily they had clothes in his closet for whenever they stayed a night. They didn't always have sex, but it occurred often enough. A lot of the time they just enjoyed sleeping in the same bed.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the green jewel.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in front of a chained red dragon.

" **Boo**."

"Gaaah!" Naruto wasn't always easily surprised or scared, he didn't feel any fear from a chained dragon, but he wasn't exactly expecting it.

" **Hahahahaha**!" The dragon heartily laughed at him. How long has it been since he was able to get a fun reaction like that?

Naruto flushed a little and tried to compose himself. He calmed himself down by observing his surroundings. He was in a sewer, next to him was a giant cage holding back an equally as big fox, and a big dragon leashes up by chains.

The dragon's voice began to quiet down. "Hey there kid. want to tell me what you've done to take me out of the perverted kid without killing him?"

While Naruto was slightly surprised at the tone change he answered normally as if the dragon was anyone else. He explained the mechanics behind the seal which allowed it to peacefully manipulate the soul.

"So kid. Since you put on my gauntlet, I'll consider you my new wielder. I can tell you're no pushover. And no doubt you can take out the White One easily. But first, why don't we make a little deal."

"Well, it depends on the deal, but if it's nothing too big I don't mind."

The two made their deal. Naruto didn't get too much out of it. It was mostly meant for the dragon, but the blonde didn't mind that much.

In any case, he needed to get ready for school, he would tell the girls what the deal was on the way to school.

* * *

Naruto, Katase and Murayama entered the school, luckily they were still a little early. Walking at a normal pace, they were treated to the sounds of other students gossiping.

"W-woah, is it just me, or does Naruto-sempai look better than usual?"

"What about Murayama-San and Katase-San? They look like they're glowing. And is that a limp?"

"That damn handsome! Look at him walking with two beautiful girls like its nothing!"

"Back off pervs! Naruto-San is twice-no-ten times the man you are!"

They ignored the gossip. By the time they made it to class it seemed as if they were the topic of the day.

In fact, for the rest of the day it seemed as if the girls in the academy had both backed off for Murayama and Katase as well as get bolder in their advances to Naruto.

Just as they were heading to the occult club, Kiyome Abe stepped in their way.

"Oh, hey Kiyome!" Naruto immediately greeted her with a smile.

A busty young woman with long, brown hair in multiple drill-like curls. That would be how Naruto would describe Kiyome. He could tell that she was a rival to Murayama in a certain department. Although she may be bigger. It was hard to tell with the school uniform.

"Don't just "hey!" Me. You weren't here yesterday even though you promised to help!"

Naruto looked embarrassed and a little angry, though it was hidden in his eyes. "Sorry, Rias Gremory-sempai called us yesterday, and we couldn't exactly say no. I'll make it up to you soon. Promise."

She ignored the looks that Katase and Murayama were giving her. "Welllll, I suppose if you were to take me out on a date, I might reconsider." She gave him a look that even he could not mistake it for anything other than seductive.

Naruto began to sweat. He knew that Kiyome was a candidate for the harem, but the girl didn't get along well with Murayama and Katase since she tried to monopolize him so much.

"Oh? Now what is this?" Naruto inwardly groaned even more. Aika Kiriyuu was a thin girl with brown hair and glasses. Of all the girls currently around him at the moment, she measured as the smallest.

The reason for his groaning was that the girl was just as perverted as the most hated males in the school. Somehow the girl could tell the sizes of male genitals with a mere glance. Murayama and Katase never forgave her for saying out loud Naruto's size. Naruto himself had no problem with the girl, even if she was a little weird.

"Wow Abe-san, you are quite thirsty aren't you." She giggled. Naruto sweatdropped as he signaled to the other two to back away slowly. For some reason the perverted girl took it upon herself to annoy the girls that actively chased after Naruto, including Murayama and Katase.

"Stay out of this!"

Luckily that was the only incident they came across.

When the three entered the room, the club was actually surprised at how Naruto looked now. Well, by that they mean that even though he looks like he normally does, he somehow looks and feels more attractive. Katase and Murayama didn't understand why they would think that. They didn't even get why most of the girls at school were acting weird.

"Oh I guess you would be surprised huh? Well you know what they say- confidence and a person's overall aura and atmosphere is attractive. Since I decided to stop holding back so much, this is the most 'real' that you have seen me. And they also say that being true to yourself is attractive. The girls never noticed since I was always honest with them."

"Before I do anything for you though, how about you bring me to the Familiar Forests? Getting there on my own would be quite troublesome, but if the high class devil heir Gremory were to vouch for me, it would be easy."

"Ah, well as much as I'd like to do so, there is still another Family you would have to ask."

"I take it you mean the Sitri? And don't give me those shocked looks. Anyways, since I've come into contact with you, it's only fair that I should talk with them as well. Call her and her peerage so I can introduce myself."

Rias asked Akeno to go call Sona and the rest of the student council.

It didn't take long until a slim young woman with black short hair and violet eyes covered by glasses came in.

When Sona had walked into the club room, she wasn't expecting to see Naruto, Katase, and Murayama. Her first assumption was that Rias somehow convinced them to join the redheads peerage, but a glance at their aura took down that assumption. Having no knowledge of the situation, she bluntly asked what was going on.

"To be blunt, Rias tried to get me and the other two here to join her peerage. She failed. Horribly. That being said, I know her situation and I've never been the type to ignore people when they need help. That being said, she owes me some favors since I'm helping her, and I'm cashing one in to go to the Familiar Forest but you need to give permission too apparently."

Sona pushed her glasses up. "And why, Uzumaki-kun, would I give you permission as well? The forest is a dangerous place for a human."

Naruto gave a rather predatory smile. "Sona, please don't insult me. We both know that the power that I give off alone shows I won't have a problem. But as an intelligent woman, I know you wouldn't give something like this without gaining something in return. So how about this, I'll train your peerage alongside Rias's, and I'll give some gifts that you will be no doubt happy to accept."

Sona didn't think on it for long. "Deal." She was smart after all, Naruto training a few of her peerage for even just a while would result in a jump of power.

"Good, then first the forests, and then we can train. Go ahead and ask your peerage to come in, I should introduce myself after all."

When the student council walked in, they were surprised to see Naruto. Naruto wasn't as surprised to see them, but he was surprised at the fact that Sona's peerage was all female. He didn't peg her to be the type to discriminate.

Reya Kusaka was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wore a blue headband. Naruto saw her in the library often. Of Sona's peerage, she was perhaps the only one he talked to often.

Tsubaki Shinra was a tall young woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She had blue glasses and Naruto knew her as a serious woman that couldn't keep her composure if he flirted with her. He didn't talk to her often, but he did try to loosen her up with his flirting. He didn't realize that his flirting wasn't seen as jokingly as he thought.

Momo Hanakai was a young girl with white hair that went beyond the front and back of her shoulders and blue-green eyes. Naruto didn't know much about her other than her tendency to read people.

Ruruko Nimura was a petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. Her ponytails were held by a pair of green clips. She also wore a striped green stockings that stood out to Naruto. Naruto knew that had the tendency to act slightly childish.

Tomoe Meguri was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair featured swept bangs and a single 'ahoge' sticking out from the top. Naruto knew that she was the type of girl that was both cheerful and liked to be active.

Tsubasa Yura was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy which Naruto knew made her rather popular among the girls.

Tsubaki looked surprised. "Uzumaki-kun?"

He smiled. "Yo!"

Reya looked curious as to why he was there and looked to both him and Sona for the answer why.

Sona sighed as she realized that she, unlike Rias would have to explain a lot.

"Don't worry Reya, Sona was just giving me her permission to date you." He joked. He was glared at by both Sona and Tsubaki, as neither found the joke funny.

"Ahem. Right." He said after Murayama and Katase hit his sides. They looked apologetic at Tsubaki and the red faced Reya.

"In any case Uzumaki-kun, if you wish to go to the forest then you will have to wait for sometime still, we still have to go through certain rules in order to bring you there. At the soonest, we can bring you there by the weekend." Sona explained to him.

"No matter. It's all the same to me anyways. At least this way I can spend more time with so many cute girls. And Yuuto." Naruto slightly joked once again. Only Tsubaki turned red at this. Tomoe and Ruruko giggled at his words.

"Well let's not waste time then shall we. Sona can explain things to her peerage on the way." Rias stated. If she couldn't have Naruto in the peerage than her peerage needed training more than ever. That went for her as well. If she grew in power enough to help control her bishop then her chances would increase greatly.

* * *

The clearing was surrounded by nature. Given both the barriers put up as well as the natural scenery clouding them, it was unlikely for anyone to appear by accident.

They were split apart at the moment. Naruto and his lovers on one side, the devils on the other.

Naruto talked with both Katase and Murayama. Rias talked with her peerage. Sona talked with her peerage.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, you sure about this?"

"Well you're gonna have to learn sooner or later Katase."

Naruto was moving his arms in way that showed observers that he was explaining something to Katase and Murayama.

Meanwhile, Rias and her peerage were talking about current strategies to help them defeat Naruto as he wanted a match to know their strengths.

"To keep things somewhat fair, I won't participate in the match until these two are down. I want to teach them as well."

Both girls brought out a normal katana. It didn't stay that way however as it became shrouded with fire and darkness. Then they brought out their individual gifts.

Katase had two special looking bracelets on both arms. They were medium sized silver bracelets with gems.

Murayama got out something on her right arm. It had the appearance of a small, cute, black lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face.

Sona looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, why is it that Ueda-san has a sacred gear that belongs, or should I say belonged, to Saji Genshirou-Kun?" She was suddenly suspicious of Naruto. Genshirou was someone she had an eye on for a while when a week ago, something happened to the boy. Nothing really noticeable, but when she checked his aura as well as deep inside his soul she has seen something different. The sacred gear he held was gone and his soul was more akin to a humans. The sacred gear in front of her held the same feeling that Genshirou's did.

"Oops?" Naruto was starting to wish they didn't give Azazel so many scrolls. The man went rather crazy with them. At the very least the fool could have used them away from Kuoh.

Sona rubbed her temple. Suddenly, it seemed as if being associated with Naruto was going to be complicated. She only hoped it would as worth it as she thought. The only good thing that came from whatever happened with Genshirou was that she didn't have to deal with his obvious crush on her. It would have made him easy to manage but she felt that she was above such a method.

Naruto's arm tingled, but he resisted the urge to follow the dragon's insistence. He planned on going to the Familiar Forest to follow their deal.

Sona and Rias looked at the other and whispered as Naruto seemed distracted. Seemingly coming upon an agreement.

"Uzumaki-kun, rather than not participate until the end, why don't you join from the start. In return, both my peerage and Rias' will fight together against you three."

Naruto looked amused while Katase and Murayama looked unsure. "Ha. Okay sure. I'll make sure to handicap myself then." He put one hand in his pocket and kept the other one at the ready. "Well. There's no reason to keep talking. Let's get to it. You need to show me what you can do if I'm going to train you."

"Lesson one….Always be ready for battle!" He rushed in between them. He jumped up and lifted a single leg. If it wasn't for the fact he already summoned shadow clones to put up a barrier he wouldn't have done this.

"IN THE BATTLEFIELD ENEMIES CAN ATTACK FROM ANYWHERE AND ANY TIME!" He slammed the leg into the ground and it burst into the air. He separated the two peerages and decided to allow his girls to fight. With support from a shadow clone anyways.

In the meantime, he grabbed Sona and Rias before running into another portion of the forest.

"If your peerages want to learn how to fight, they need to know that they can't always wait for your directions. Now, show me what you can do."

Sona shot a water blast at him, he barely dodged and it cut down a tree. "Wow. That is some deadly water right there. Remind me to never splash water at you in the pools."

Naruto clapped his hands. "Why don't I show you a better way to use water." From the leftovers of Sona's spell, the water formed into serpentine figure the size of Naruto. It rushed forward, dodging Rias's attempt to help her partner in battle. It slammed into the School President and forced her into a tree.

"Whoops. I forgot I was going to handicap myself. My bad." He shrugged before putting a hand in his pocket.

Rias shot a blast at Naruto and hit him causing a small explosion. She paled a little when she didn't see a trace of him.

"Wow. Sure don't want to let myself get hit by that. It would be a pain."

Rias spun around only to meet a fist to the face sending her to the other side of the small clearing they were at.

"Man. It completely destroyed the log I substituted with. Sorry for the scare. But you should have known better than to just expect me to die from that. Your enemies will play possum more than you expect."

He cracked his one hand and smiled savagely. "Now get up. I made sure not to knock you out. As leaders, you need to be the strongest over your friends and allies, otherwise you will fail to protect them in the meantime."

* * *

Meanwhile in a church far away. Two young girls sparred with each other using swords under the supervision of an older woman and a scarred man.

The woman seemed rather worried in the scarred man's place. "Do you believe it wise to leave the boy? I had thought that you wanted to...take care of him."

The man with the scar on his face pressed on to his companion. "The truth is that so many people never even notice it, but he has this strange…power, for lack of a better word…but it seems fitting. You can't get to truly know the boy and not eventually come to like or love him; he can become friends with anyone, it doesn't matter who they are, or where they're from. He's strong. Stronger than even the strongest person I know. It wouldn't surprise me if the whole world eventually knew him."

"I see, well I certainly hope to meet the one that has you singing praises."

 **READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. ONLY THEN WILL I BE ABLE TO MAKE THE STORY YOU GUYS WANT. IF I WROTE THINGS HOW I WANTED EVERYTHING WOULD BE CONVULUTED AND NOBODY WANTS THAT.**


End file.
